


Девочка и звезда

by Aurora_Ursula



Category: Dogsbody - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, kind of catharsis, meaningful relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Ursula/pseuds/Aurora_Ursula
Summary: Думаю, что это не самая известная вещь DWJ, поэтому кратко скажу о сюжете повести. Сириус - звезда, недоброй волей заброшенная на короткий срок на Землю в образе пса. Кэтлин - девочка, бывшая его хозяйкой и самым важным для него существом. Короткая история о том, как они могли бы встретиться вновь, потом.(написано в 2015 году)
Relationships: Kathleen O'Brien & Sirius (Dogsbody)





	Девочка и звезда

***

Он почти забыл о ней. По крайней мере, так могло показаться. Шло время, и на Землю он заглядывал совсем нечасто. Изредка бросал взгляд — лишь издалека. То, как он видел Кэтлин, было похоже на два слоя реальности, наложенные друг на друга — в одном он, конечно, отдавал себе отчет, что она меняется, растет, становится другой, взрослой, что рядом с ней появляются другие люди, какой-то мужчина, какие-то дети (муж? дети? Сириус не знал, и его это не слишком занимало). В другом — он не переставал видеть ее той, прежней, девочкой, принадлежащей тому времени, самым важным и самым необходимым ему существом во всей вселенной. И в этом втором слое, в каком-то смысле не подверженном изменениям, получается, даже не было нужды видеть ее больше или чаще, та правда о Кэтлин, которую он знал, и так оставалась с ним. Но было еще что-то. Странное, слегка царапающее чувство, будто ты что-то забыл, и хорошо бы вспомнить, но никак не получается. Еще это было похоже на то, как видишь нечто боковым зрением и когда пытаешься взглянуть прямо, оно исчезает. Шло время. И однажды Сириус дотянулся лучом дальнего видения до Кэтлин — она стояла около старой, очень старой женщины — та была явно мертва, это даже издали было понятно… вдруг его пронзило. Это было ослепительно, как разряд молнии. Он вспомнил. То забытое знание встало на свое место. Сириус понял, что ему необходимо увидеться с Солнцем. Немедленно.

***

Солнце, с которым он тоже очень долго не встречался, был совершенно таким же, как и прежде. Палящий ореол шевелюры, яростная насмешливая улыбка — и, разумеется, он был польщен визитом звезды высокой светимости. И разумеется, старался это скрыть.

— Солнце, — сказал Сириус. — Ты помнишь ту старую женщину, мисс Смит? Кэтлин жила у нее… Она умерла.

— Знаю, — кивнул Солнце.

— Мне нужно узнать, — Сириус помедлил, — что происходит с людьми после смерти.

Солнце нахмурился и качнул головой, от которой прошла волна жара.

— Это не входит в сферу моих интересов, Ваша Светимость, — уклончиво сказал он.

Сириус скрипнул зубами. Солнце явно знал что-то еще, но ему нужно было задать правильный вопрос… Какой? Сириус думал. Солнце нетерпеливо дернул углом рта, давая понять, что он чрезвычайно занятая звезда, обладающая планетой с развитой биосферой, и не может тратить много времени на разговоры, пусть даже и со звездой очень высокой светимости.

— Солнце, — прервал наконец молчание Сириус. — Кто может рассказать мне о том, что случается с людьми после смерти?

Солнце яростно сверкнул глазами, и он понял, что попал в точку.

— Надо спрашивать у Земли, — буркнул Солнце.

— Я прошу позволения поговорить с Землей, — смиренно ответил Сириус. Он с самого начала догадывался, что нужно обратиться к Земле, но без разрешения Солнца это было бы делать… невежливо. Все же это была планета Солнца, и то, как он относился к ней, вероятно, было не вполне ясно Сириусу, у которого никогда такой планеты не было. Очевидно было только лишь, что вести себя здесь следовало аккуратно и уважительно.

— Да, Ваша Светимость, — удовлетворенно кивнул Солнце. Все же он тщеславен, хмуро подумал Сириус.

***

— Земля, я хочу задать тебе вопрос.

— Знаю, — плотный, медленный голос будто раздавался со всех сторон.

— Что происходит с людьми после смерти?

Наступило молчание. Но не пустое — Сириусу казалось, что Земля размышляет и слегка усмехается.

— В основном их тела оказываются во мне и служат тому, чтобы могло расти дальше то, что растет. Это касается всех моих детей.

Сириус был уверен, что она, как и Солнце раньше, тоже не говорит всего. Он чуть не взвыл от злости.

— Земля, — он постарался говорить спокойно. — Я спрашиваю не только о теле.

— Если ты хочешь узнать о том, что происходит с так называемой душой…

— Да! — вскричал Сириус.

— …То тут нет определенности.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что я не могу знать об этом точно. Это проявление закона, связанного с их природой. Все же биосфера с развитием, движущимся таким образом — это большая редкость, — говорила Земля. Ее голос звучал горделиво, но его это не тронуло.

— Даже ты не знаешь? — Сириус просто поверить не мог.

— Даже я, — спокойно подтвердила Земля.

— Но кто же тогда может?..

— Ну… Люди постоянно выдвигают разные идеи на этот счет, — сухо обронила Земля. — Не мог бы ты теперь уйти? Ты меня отвлекаешь.

***

Сириус вернулся в свою сферу и стал вспоминать. Он помнил все, что происходило с ним во время той, давней, краткой жизни на земле. Звезда помнит все, разве что далеко не всегда ей это нужно. Какие у людей есть идеи о том, что происходит после смерти? Ему так важно было понять это! Когда он увидел сцену похорон мисс Смит и увидел, сосредоточившись на слое реальности, а не памяти, Кэтлин, то понял. Кэтлин живет в том времени, которое течет на Земле. И оно идет, оно проходит и заканчивается чертовски быстро. И это означает, что Кэтлин предстоит умереть. Сириус хотел узнать, что будет дальше с ее душой. Он взглянул на сферу рядом с собой — так давно пустующую. Оказывается, даже не думая об этом, даже не признаваясь самому себе, все это время он надеялся… Он вспоминал то, что успел узнать. Кэтлин читала разные книги, в том числе в них говорилось и о том, что происходит после конца. Он лихорадочно собирал сведения в некий мысленный каталог. Что думают люди о смерти? Часть, несомненно, считает, что это просто окончание жизни и ничего больше. Эта версия Сириуса не интересовала, и он отбросил ее в сторону. Еще часть верила в то, что после смерти души попадают в особенное место и встречаются там с некой высшей силой. С какой именно, Сириус понимал не очень хорошо, кажется, там было слишком много вариантов, чтобы запомнить их все. Эту версию он оставил, похмыкав относительно высшей силы, в чем-то она ему подходила. Наконец, бытовало еще какое-то количество идей, которые можно было бы объединить под названием «Никому о смерти ничего не известно, поэтому там может быть все, что угодно». Вот это понравилось ему больше всего, и он постарался себя убедить, что, возможно, дело обстоит именно так, и значит, — возможно что угодно. В том числе и… В конце концов, надеяться и рассчитывать он мог только на это.

***

Вероятно, время на Земле и его собственное звездное время действительно двигались с разной скоростью. Когда Сириус все же решил, что уже пора и переместился туда, то, вглядевшись внимательно в лицо Кэтлин, увидел, что она… состарилась? Это слово не подходило, но Сириус не знал, как сказать о том, что она неостановимо плыла по реке времени, и отчего-то ему это было больно. Он застыл, полагая себя пока что невидимым человеческому глазу, давая себе пару минут вздохнуть и привыкнуть. Кэтлин сидела в кресле у окна, из которого в комнату лились закатные лучи. Сириус молча смотрел на нее. Вдруг, не поворачивая голову, по-прежнему глядя в окно, она спокойно сказала:

— Здравствуй, Лео.

Сириус опешил.

— Наверно, я не должна тебя так называть, — продолжила Кэтлин. — Ведь на самом деле ты?..

— Сириус, — глухо сказал он, выходя из невидимости. — Как ты поняла, что я здесь?

— Почувствовала, — теперь Кэтлин смотрела прямо на него. — Я и раньше иногда чувствовала, что ты… здесь или почти здесь, но тогда мне казалось, что говорить с тобой не надо.

— Так и было.

— Почему сейчас можно?

— Потому что, — начал Сириус и… Замолчал. Замолчал, потому что не знал, как сказать о том, о чем собирался. Звезды — это не люди, всплывала в сознании бессмысленная короткая фраза. Люди — не звезды. Вдруг ему стало ясно, что его идея для Кэтлин может выглядеть как… высокомерная подачка. Он не находил слов.

— Я рада, — просто сказала Кэтлин. — Так странно, как жизнь сворачивается в кольцо. В детстве был ты. И теперь, когда все заканчивается, снова появляешься ты.

— Почему все заканчивается? — ляпнул Сириус и тут же пожалел об этом. Но Кэтлин лишь слегка улыбнулась.

— Так уж заведено. Мое время здесь подходит к концу.

Что-то произошло с Сириусом, когда он увидел эту легкую улыбку, полную печали, знания, смирения… Может, так чувствуют себя люди, когда у них болит сердце? И он начал, уже не ища точных слов, сбивчиво излагать то, зачем прибыл на Землю. Кэтлин слушала его, не перебивая, не отводя глаз, ее улыбка была как легкая волна на воде — то появлялась, то исчезала. Наконец Сириус смолк. Кэтлин вздохнула.

— Нет.

— Нет?!

— Прости… Сириус.

— Но почему? — он почти кричал.

— Я думаю, что я не могу прийти после смерти в твою сферу и стать звездой. Но если бы и могла — я не хочу.

— Почему? — прошептал он.

— Я хочу для себя обычной человеческой судьбы. Я надеюсь — не знаю, будет ли это, но надеюсь — вновь увидеть своего мужа. Он умер два года назад.

— Я не знал…

— …И мисс Смит. И — вдруг будет возможно и это? — родителей.

Сириус молча глядел на нее, не зная, что сказать. Кэтлин встала и приблизилась к нему. Она двигалась медленно, будто с трудом. Она протянула руку и легко провела по щеке Сириуса — как если бы он был человеком и мог ощутить ее прикосновение. Ему даже на миг показалось, что он в самом деле его ощутил.

— Прости… Лео, — мягко сказала Кэтлин.

***

Сириусу не нужно было постоянно следить за Землей, чтобы узнать, когда наступит тот час. Надо признаться, на какое-то время он практически забросил свои обязанности звезды и какой-то своей частью постоянно был там. Он уже сам не знал, что он хочет — или попытаться еще раз убедить Кэтлин уйти с ним, или же просто проводить ее.

Когда он понял, что то, чего он ждал, начинает происходить, то как можно быстрее, вслед за следом сознания Кэтлин (оно мерцало, как пламя свечи на ветру), переместился туда. Мельком отметил странное — это место не было похоже на Землю, оно вообще не было на что-то похоже. Это была пустота… и тишина… и еще — скрытое присутствие.

Кэтлин была там. Его ощущение от нее было тем же самым, но вместе с тем сама она была другой. Как будто теперь он ее видел иначе. Она одновременно была и тем пламенем свечи, и своей легкой печальной улыбкой, и девочкой, у которой был самый лучший, самый любимый пес, и взрослой женщиной с усталыми глазами, и хрупкой старушкой, легкой, будто высохшей. Она была всем сразу и чем-то еще, чего Сириус не мог уловить, и он видел ее такой, и понял, что это — место (или не-место), где заканчивается время, потому что Кэтлин была уже не разрозненной во времени, как раньше, она была всей собой, целиком. Собой настоящей.

Она светилась, и Сириусом овладело странное чувство, что это она, Кэтлин, теперь звезда, а он — какое-то существо несоизмеримо меньшего масштаба, мелкое, приземленное, конечное. Кэтлин сияла. Сириус смотрел и смотрел на нее. Она взглянула на него, и он ощутил этот взгляд. Это были тепло и нежность, благодарность и последний подарок. Она взглянула в сторону, и Сириусу показалось, будто она приветствует кого-то, кого он не мог видеть, и она — поразительно — смеялась от радости, ее смех рассыпался разноцветными искрами. Кэтлин, точнее, то, кем она теперь стала, уходила. Это было похоже и на то, как истаивает туман под лучами солнца, и на то, как путник уходит в гору, высоко-высоко, и вот уже видишь лишь точку на склоне, а после не видишь и ее… Сириус рванулся следом, но Кэтлин уходила туда, куда он не мог за ней пойти. Он крикнул, надеясь, что она оглянется в последний раз. Но она не оглянулась. Медленно таяли разноцветные искры ее смеха…

***

Сириус не знал, много ли времени прошло с тех пор. Он вообще уже не знал, насколько для него, звезды, имеет значение время и его ход. Звезды — не люди, всплывала в памяти фраза, оставаясь все такой же бессмысленной.

Должно быть, прошло немало звездных лет, прежде чем его чуть-чуть отпустила боль. Тогда он смог увидеть то, что раньше боль заслоняла от него. Его серебряная сфера-спутник — она светилась. Ее свет был мягким, неярким, но очень живым. Сириус всмотрелся в него. Он всматривался и всматривался, стараясь понять, а когда понял — рассмеялся. Если бы он был человеком, то он бы и заплакал тоже, но почему-то смеяться он мог, а плакать — нет, хотя то, что он понял, наполняло его и тоской, и счастьем. Живая память. Ее подарок. Бережно, с нежностью покачивая маленькую сферу в своем притяжении, он всматривался в ее свет. Он смотрел. И слушал.

— …Лео! Лео! — разносится звонкий голос над лугом.

— Догони!

Красивый молодой пес, шерсть искрится здоровьем, глаза блестят, мчится за девочкой. Она бежит по зеленой траве, раскинув руки, она смеется от радости и ее смех искорками разлетается вокруг.


End file.
